


The Side Adventures of Ryuzaki L

by Neko_Sanji_Chan



Series: The Side Adventures of Ryuzaki L (Death Note) [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Sanji_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mysterious, intriguing and strange half-shinigami half-human Rozzaa and L--the renowned and genius world-famous investigator--meet up and decide to band together to solve the Kira case.<br/>The adventure, however, extends past friendship and simple interest.<br/>read to find out~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silverday).



> this chapter wont have too much in it since the heat killed my mind O.O  
> but i will try and update this later.

(this fanfiction is a gift for a really good friend/sister on storywrite....so without further ado, I hope you enjoy this comedic romance, Silverday~!)

L sat in his room, staring at the computer screen. His leads on the Kira case were there, but he was on a short of evidence against this 'Kira.' L noticed something out side his window and stood from his crouched position to move the curtains. He saw a human-like girl with wings, animal ears and tail hovering outside his window. His black-ringed eyes stared emotionlessly at the girl before he opened the window.  
"Hello?" L said.  
"Hello!" she strange girl replied.  
"Who might you be?" L asked.  
"Me? I'm rozzaa Shinigami-Myller..but simply call me Rozzaa~!" she replied, "and you must be the famous genius investigator, L."  
"Yes..I am L...Ryuzaki L." he answered, "so, is there something you need?"  
"Yes, I'd like to help you with your investigation." she said with a half-devious grin, "I am only half shinigami half human and I have been observing the case from the sidelines...I believe my notes of my observations may help you get closer to solving the case."  
"Do you have these observations with you?" he asked as he stepped to the side to let her glide in the window.  
"Of course. Since I'm half shinigami, I dont have a Death Note, but I do carry around a notebook I keep my observations in." the half-breed girl replied and she stood up in front of him, then handed him a blue notebook, "this contains all of my observations."  
"a half-shinigami?" L replied as he sat in his crouched position once more and held the book with his index finger and thumb and read over the notes, "I do believe you belong to neither world, yet you exist none the less and your senses are very beneficial to you."

She sat down on the bed and watched as he read over her notes.


	2. Unlikely Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading over Rozzaa's evidence for the Kira Case, L decides to let the half-breed join in the cause.  
> and the signs of more than just two detectives working on the case--maybe a little romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another giftwork for my friend/sister, Silverday on Storywrite~!

"Your evidence for the case..." L began, "both intriguing and relevant. There is now a 50 percent chance we will catch Kira."

The detective looked over his shoulder at Rozzaa, who simply stared back with red-blue eyes. "You are more than welcome to join forces with me, Rozzaa." L suddenly said, "Your evidence will help us win this case and free the world of Kira."

"Yes. and once Kira is gone, the world should be a better place. and whoever this Kira-guy is, he should just let the authorities take care of wrong-does." she replied and watched as L added the information in the blue notebook to the files on his computer. 

"Yes...and I believe we are getting closer to catching Kira. However, we are going to need more evidence." L replied as he finished tying out the extra information and once he was done handed the notebook back to Rozzaa, "so, keep gathering evidence. and the pictures are proving helpful."

"Yeah, I thought they'd bring us closer to catching Kira." she answered, "after all, a mass-murder like him needs to be brought to justice."

"But you are half death-goddess...Why would you care about the lives of people?" L asked.

"Because I'm half shinigami does not mean I don't have a heart." she said, "in fact, my personality falls more on my human half."

"I see." L replied, "so, you do want to apprehend this criminal and bring him in?"

"Of course I do! and every scent of the dead that appears after Kira has struck....it's the same. I'm unsure of the source yet, but I will track it if I can." she said with a half-growl, "and I have a motive to capture him."

"Oh? and what would that be?" L asked.

"He killed my foster parents. They didn't care what I was, they were happy to give me a home. Guess Kira thought it was wrong for a half-breed like me to have an almost-normal life." she explained, "then he came after me. I'm immortal as long as I haven't chosen someone to be with...and that's really hard to do since everyone fears me for what I am."

"Well, I do not fear you..If that helps ease your mind a bit." L said calmly, "I have seen many shinigami, and trust me, you look a lot better than they do."

"thanks.." she replied, "besides, if we work together, we can capture Kira and end this needless suffering."

"True. we shall gather more evidence tomorrow. For now, get some rest." L replied.

"Rest? I have no idea what sleep is--haven't slept in years." she countered, "and i have over six months worth of notes. and a year's worth of scents I can't name."

"I see...Well, come work with me then. unless there's something else that suits you." L replied.

"Got any chocolate cake?" she asked suddenly, "and overly sugared coffee?"

"Look in the kitchen." L replied, "There you will find what you are looking for."

"Thank you, L." she said and walked to the kitchen, accidentally brushing her cat's tail under his chin as she passed him.

L stiffened up for a second and blinked, trying to hide the ghost of a smile he was beginning to get. "what was...that?" he muttered to himself.


	3. Unsaid Words from Two Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As emotions begin to run across Rozzaa's hybrid mind and heart, she finally realizes how she feels about L as he slowly discovers his own for her.

Rozzaa appeared from the kitchen, sipping on coffee that was loaded down with sugar, and a teacup in her free hand filled with hot chocolate, also tripping with sugar. The hot chocolate was for L. She set the teacup down on the table on his left and sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. 

"thank you" L said as he went back to investigate the case.

"anytime" she replied and sat down on the bed and tucked her legs up to her chest and set her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs, her tail sitting out curved beside her.

"is there something wrong?" L asked.

"no, not really." she replied, "i'll be alright."

"I am certain that there is something wrong" L said as he turned his chair around to face her.

She sighed and let her long black hair cover her eyes, "so many questions I wish to ask...but i have no idea of how to ask them..."

"you can try to ask them as they appear on your mind. so, ask away, it'll help keep your mind free." L offered kindly.

She looked at the insomniac detective, "well..um....it's kinda hard to say...."

"just try" he suggested.

she sighed and got up, walked across the room and whispered, "I like you...more than friends....i hope you feel the same..."

He looked up at her for a moment and caught her gaze.....

[to be continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one's so short...i ran outta ideas to add to this chapter...after the dance tonight i'll add up more chapters


	4. River Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozza and L take a small break from the case.  
> first a "dinner" of cake, ice cream, berries and overly sugared drinks.  
> Then they go to the riverside for a peaceful little break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is taken from an experiment RP off a facebook chat with Silverday ^^  
> but im not gonna type rozza's past....

"Well, let's take a break from the case." Rozza decided, "I'm sure our minds and abilities need a small break,"

"we can't afford to rest from the case..." L said calmly, "another could lose his or her life."

"I know.." she replied.

"however, I don't see going to a cafe as a bad thing...Would you like to accompany me?" L asked, standing up.

"Of course" Rozza replied with a small grin.

He offered his hand, which she took, and they were off to the cafe. Once there, they got a table and ordered up over sugared hot chocolate and coffee. Soon, their table was piled high with all the sweets anyone could possibly name. They began to reach for favorite foods and talk about their pasts. Rozza's seemed the most painful, and anyone could imagine why.

Soon, after several weird mixes of different foods, they paid the bill and left. 

"I have a place out by the river that's really peaceful around sunset and nightfall." Rozza spoke up.

"Hmm..." L thought, "i guess taking a beak wouldnt hurt."

"well...Let's get going.." she replied and lead the way.

\------

Just as they were going toward the place Rozza had described, she lost her footing and her wings didnt open fast enough to catch her on the breeze, and she fell, landing on L. L had just turned around, about to warn her about the slippery footing of the grass when she tumbled onto him and he fell back, rolling onto of her and....  
Without meaning to, his lips brushed hers at first, but the impact forced him to kiss her fully, his tongue entering Rozza's mouth at a shocking entrance as he stared wide eyed into her eyes...  
There was a light in her eyes, a sparkle, a sense of ethereal in them, but he suddenly seemed so drawn to it...to her. she stared back but snapped her arms around him and kissed him back, somewhat passionately.   
she felt her heart skip a couple beats but it was alright, but she did not want the moment to end. L's body was like before, as stiff as ice, but at her reaction, he relaxed, melting into the kiss. She seemed to know what she was doing, and poor L had no idea how to kiss and her touch had sent sparks down his spine...Little trembles of pleasure he had not felt before....  
His heart pounded so loud, he was sure it'd jump out of his ears, heat flushed to the detective's cheeks and he plunged in deeper, following his instincts of kissing his new love.  
Truly, there was a such thing as true love for everyone, L realized...He'd just confirmed it with the lady he was kissing. and she felt the exact same way. she thought she could finally feel her heart beat again. and the feeling was wonderful.  
as she slowly broke the kiss so they could breathe, she murmured, "i love you...."  
and the words, themselves. rang loud, clear and true.  
before he could react, she kissed him again. a sweet, kind and very loving kiss. 

L, being released heard her words, almost like a bittersweet whisper on his heart who had not yet registered what had happened when...She kissed him again, but this one was more sweet, more innocent and the line of it was loving...  
He was about to tell her his heart, his mind when she did so, but everything was forgotten in that one moment of bliss. How could something so...simple make his heart he thought he did not have...Beat wildly and crazily?  
Was there such a word, an expression for the confusion he had at the moment, the feelings of love and tenderness all mixed into one...How would this change everything? L, for once in his life had no answers to that question, but he'd have fun finding out.  
she had to slowly break their kiss once more for more air and gave him her beautiful unguarded smile....if there was a way a half-shinigami could be an angel, her smile would fit that. and matched with the new life and light in her blue-red eyes...it was breathtakingly beautiful.

L blushed again, realizing he had been mesmeserized by the new found beauty in his love's eyes.  
Against the fading sunlight, they sparkled and gleamed a rainbow of colors, her hair and complexion gave her an ethereal glow that seemed to perfect for him to touch. Never before had the detective felt so fearful to touch something in fear it'd break.  
In fear of love, L's breath was taken away, unsure what to say after the kiss but he cleared his throat nervously, trying to think of something.  
His mind was in a muddle, working so very slow, barely registering that she had spoken. "I pray to whatever Gods there are that you never will leave me...." L's words came out before he had time to stop them and blushed again.  
But he had to wonder....Was Rozza feeling these strange feelings as well? Or was this a one sided affair?

Rozza hugged him as close as possible and kissed him once more. she knew exactly how he felt.  
"i wont ever leave you. i promise" she said softly. and that promise was one she'd keep for the rest of eternity.  
All at once, L lost control, he lost what he had guarded for so many years and he allowed everything to defy logic and he returned the gestures of love.  
L took time to show in his emotions how much he loved her, how much he cared, how grateful he was and never could really show.  
"And I will never leave you." L whispered in her ear, a tear escaping his left eye, which surpised him greatly, his heart beated painfully sharp all of a sudden.  
The pain of his past, the pains of a thousand souls he had seen suffering before, and the burdens of hundreds on his shoulders finally came off as he rested by her side.

Rozza rolled over slightly so she could cuddle closer to him, "and i also promise you...that i will always love you." she murmured gently.

(to be continued)


	5. Unexplainable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little spark of emotion from the riverside becomes an all-out love affair between the half-shinigami and the world-famous detective.
> 
> the pair then tells the police in Japan about Roza and the leads she uncovered and what line of detective work she's in.

He couldn't stop himself from looking into her eyes, the moonlight captured them all too well and reflected a beautiful almost-crystal color of the red-blue. Of life, she thought, love had to be the best part of it. The half-shinigami gave him that beautiful, angel-like unguarded smile. He swore his heart would pound right out of his chest if she did that once more.

Here, she came out of the blue to him, and now he was heavily in love with her. The detective couldn't unravel his own mystery. Yet he didn't care, he was finally feeling what he had been unable to feel. As she knew, life wasn't about the past, it was about here and now and building new and better memories. She wanted to show L that, and let him know that she was going to protect him at all costs.

"I cannot deny it..." he said after a long minuet, "But I think I love you." he blushed at his own words.  
"I can't deny it either, I will say again. I love you, L" she replied.

He smiled and kissed her check and whispered, "You may use my real name. I don't know if you can see my name before I can say it though."  
"I can't, half-breeds don't have Shinigami eyes, since most of us are more human anyway." she answered, "But i'm good at guessing."  
"Then what would your guess be?" he asked with a chuckle.  
"Hm....Of all the possibilities that L can stand for, my guess has to be...Lawliet." she answered softly.  
"Because that is my name. You guessed correct" he replied quietly, "Oh, I'm sorry would you like for me to get off you now?" he added softly and shyly.  
"I'm actually quite comfortable" she answered, thankful that half-breeds could not blush.   
"Y-you are?" he asked.  
"Yes...You're actually very warm." she replied half-calmly.

He chuckled and rolled off of her anyway, then sat up, offering a hand to her. She took his hand and allowed him to yank her up. He then shook out his already-messy black hair and then pulled her into a hug. the sudden embrace shocked her but she complied and hugged back, almost melting into his arms like a cold kitten does to it's owner on a chilly day. Neither of them could describe the true emotions held for each other, but Love was as close as they could get. Not even his highly intellectual mind nor could her quick-yet-smart mind. They were at a loss of how to explain this if anyone where to find out.

He slowly stood up and, again, offered her his hand and gave a little smile. His smile got bigger once her hand was set in his and he proceeded to pull her up. It was now nightfall, and L couldn't really see where he was going. However, Roza could see in the dark, which would help them both find their way home again. He let her lead him back to the apartments and then back up to his current apartment. Once there, she opened the door and he scurried inside with her following closely behind. 

"Thank you" he said as he sat back in front of his laptop.  
"You're welcome." she replied calmly.  
"I had no idea you could see in the dark. That is really handy." L said with a small grin.  
"I've been able to since I was a kid. And it is very handy. Especially with trying to avoid drunk drivers." she replied and just laughed.

He smiled calmly--which was almost REALLY cute to Roza-- and began typing something on his computer. L and R were two letters on the screen in that odd font he used. He was making a call to the police department in Japan. She walked over to his side.

"Hello, this is L. I have an update for you. However, I could not of acquired this update on my own, I had a special friend help me. I would like to introduce her." he said into a microphone that sat on his desk, "Her name will remain a secret, but we will call her R for now."

"Hello, this is L's friend R. I am a field investigator for the same firm that L currently works under. I have been gathering evidence for this case on the side for a while now and gave him the evidence I uncovered earlier. We are closer to catching Kira." Roza said. she liked how her synthetic voice sounded over the speaker system.

"We calculate that the case is now at a 50% chance of catching Kira. We will continue gathering evidence. The more crucial, the more we will update you. That is all for now, thank you" L said and cut off the connection before anymore questions were asked.

"That was kinda fun" Roza admitted with a laugh as she sat in the vacant chair next to him.  
"Yes, yes it was" he replied with a chuckle.

She gave a humored giggle and put her hand over his, in the promise that she would never leave him.

[to be continued]


End file.
